elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pilgrimage (Knights of the Nine)/Archive 1
Can't read map I've received the map from the profet but I can't read it Its all blurry is this because I am the Gray Fox and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood? :No. It sounds to me like a video setting you have that's messed up. Are you, by any chance, playing Oblivion on low-quality graphics settings? :If changing your settings does not help, you should consider using either our page on wayshrines, or the slightly more helpful one on UESP, here. Hope this helps~ Haravin 13:07, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::no thats not it every item of the crusader (sword mace cuiras shield...) is also blury ::i checkt the setting of "the knights of the nine" and that doesen't work the gray cowl of nocturnal (that cowl of the gray fox)is the same :::If you are saying what I think you are, there's nothing wrong with your game. The graphics for the KotN equipment are "fuzzier" than those from the original game, I don't know why. They kind of resemble the old TV trick of using soft white lighting on close-up shots of women, which maybe was the intent? But anyway, that's just how they're drawn, they aren't as distinct and crisp as other images, no big deal. Kutulu 20:24, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::that could't be it but why is the cowl of the gray fox is also fuzzier and thats somthing of the original ::::but don't worry anymore i can live with it i just find it a bit bizar. Knights of the Nine Forgive me for any stupidity, but are your sure this is a Knights of the Nine quest, because I only have the Shivering Isles yet Im on the quest now. :That's odd, because this is most certainly a Knights of the Nine quest. maybe you do have the Knights of the Nine plug-in, but you didn't know. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Should I do this?? I only have the simple Oblivion Game, no add-ons/plug-ins for the PS3. I got the quest early on in the game. I was wondering if I visit all the place (shrines) what will I get....Basically, what am I supposed to do if I get this quest and I don't have Knights of the Nine addon.. :No, of course not. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Infamy I was wondering if doing this quest will lower my infamy to zero. I've already completed all the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood quests.I honestly just want the armor but I still want my infamy at 88. Would someone tell me what to do? Syluxsamus (talk) 22:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wayshrine Impossible Hey guys, I just got this quests and the guide says nothing about what happens when the wayshrine is covered by oblivion portal. I suppose there is nothing I can do? :Painfully annoying as it may be, you'll need to close that Oblivion Gate before activating the shrine. Personally, I prefer to complete the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood questlines before starting the pilgrimage, because completing it removes all of your infamy. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 21:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Grammer? Since when is there meaning in a statement like "The Hero must proven their renowned?" It should probably be more like "The Hero must prove his/her renown." The fix from their to his/her is probably just picky, but proven is past tense, renowned is a past tense verb, though it is being used like "renown," where it is an adjective, and the whole statement is written as a third person imperative. Was this statement in the article when it got the status of a "good" article? 15:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC)